memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
EPlanetian
The ePlanetians were Humans native to ePlanet (or Ursae Majoris II). There were genetic similarities that tell they were Human, but outwardly they looked like refined versions of the Borg. Their heads were covered by a silver, metallic casing that showed their faces. A tear-shaped attachment sits in one ear with a delicate silver tendril reaching toward the mouth and another to one eye. More tendrils snaked down the necks into bright, loose tunics they wore, with each person wearing at least one color such as blue or purple. They also had a large, cylindrical attachment in place of one hand and forearm. The process of putting on the attachments came in stages starting from birth. A small chip implant was put behind a baby's ear, which stays like that until the bone structure becomes more mature. Then the other changes were gradually made. As they get older they get the beginnings of the cranial attachments, and the teens had just one natural hand. Their implants gave them somewhat of a hive mind, with silent communication between individuals, but they were still independent mentally. They had their own kind of internal security devices that maintained their individuality and kept others from barging into their minds without permission. They were also not mind readers, not even touch-telepaths like Vulcans. On the surface their society seemed harmonious technology-wise, even with their own transporter technology called transfer stations to get around their cities. The history of their planet was told in a series of mosaics at their history museum. Their philosophies dated all the way back to the early 21st century, where electronic devices and the Internet were rampant. The ePlanetian's forefathers wanted to implant such devices into themselves to access information faster. But they felt persecuted due to their ideas seeming unfavorable after the Eugenics Wars. After warp drive was invented, they left Earth in six ships and established a home on ePlanet. In a way, the similarities of the Eugenics Wars came true for them. Some saw the changes to be too extreme, and those that did not want to change were forced to do so, which included stealing family members away. This led to rebellious groups forming, consisting of those that have never had implants and had to go into hiding. A rebel named Dayna sent a message into space, calling for help. This led to the planet's discovery by the . The government of ePlanet claimed they were not interested in interstellar contact with the Federation or anyone else, and the crew were ostracized by the populace. However, they were able to get in touch with Dayna and she explained the problem. Seeing as how the ePlanetians were technically Human, Captain Jean-Luc Picard felt that he had to face this problem heads on. With the problem solved, there was a vote for outsider contact and no more forced wiring, making it a choice. However, this caused divisions among the populace, especially with family members. ( ) Category:Human cultures Category:Cyborg races and cultures